Indifferent
by DoubleUp
Summary: Both Dave and Karkat have to learn what it's like being the new kid. Both have to face the tragedies no one should go through. With Rose and some other friends, maybe it won't so hard and... indifferent. (humanstuck, eventual Davekat, Dave POV)
1. Chapter 1

_HUSSIE OWNS HOMESTUCK_

_A/N: Hey there guys! been a while huh? Well I apologize for not updating my other story, unfortunately I have decided I will be deleting that about a week after I get the next chapter posted. I didn't like how I was doing things... As far as Get the Girl goes it might be another LONG while before I get to that seeing as I'm not into as much anymore plus I've been feeling shitty lately. I am excited for this story and I plan on it being pretty fucking long. Anyway, basically here is introductions to some of the events and main characters in this chapter. I worked on it all day. Enjoy~_

* * *

Hey there. My name is Dave Strider. Yes, I am a Strider. However, I am probably the most fucked up one to say in the least. I recently finished my 3rd year of high school but it was summer so I would soon be going into my 4th. I worked two part time jobs to support me after some… rather tragic events. No one knew but me and my therapist though because no matter what happened I would never let my façade falter. By façade I mean stoic face and shades. My shades had two purposes; one, to yes, keep my cover-up in line but also to help me shy away from my fear. You heard me correctly, I have a fear.

I was at my job, finishing off the rest of my shift. Five more minutes I said repeatedly. I stared at the door as I let my head rest on my hand because my elbow was placed on the counter. I waited and waited for something to happen for around a minute. Finally a ding came from the door and I was brought back into reality. A short kid that looked to have the frame of a fourteen year old stepped in. He had a scowl plastered onto his face. Besides that he looked exhausted as he walked up to the counter. His scowl was removed and replaced by just a simple weak frown as he started skimming the menu.

"You look like you need a good sleep," I said suddenly as his head jolted back down to give me a glare.

"NO I FUCKING DON'T! I'VE BEEN SLEEPING JUST FINE THANK YOU VERY MUCH," I won't lie but that little outburst scared me. I kept my cool throughout the whole thing.

"Those bags under your eyes tell a different story," I smirked and he grumbled. Usually we didn't get new customers so it was a little strange but I wouldn't let the opportunity of teasing this kid slip from my fingers. The old coffee shop's floors could wait to be cleaned, I was taking an order.

"YOU KNOW SHADES AREN'T MEANT FOR INDOORS, ASSHOLE," he almost had me there, commenting on my shades like that.

"Don't talk to them like that they'd get lonely if I left them at home," I lazily shifted my weight onto my other foot.

"WOULD THEY RATHER BE LONELY OR BE INSULTED ALL THE TIME. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I CAN JUST HERE ALL THE WHISPERS OF PEOPLE TALKING TO THERE NEIGHBORS SAYING 'OH LOOK WHO IT IS, HIPSTER BOY WITH THE LONELY SHADES. I PITY HIM SO BUT HE IS SUCH A DOUCHE FUCK SO I DON'T CARE.'" Ouch.

"That burns. What did you come here for? Did you come for a piece of Strider ass or some fucking coffee?" I snickered and he growled.

"OH HIGH AND MIGHTY STRIDER, GET ME A FUCKING MOCHA FRAPPE AND I'LL EXIT YOUR CASTLE," the kid crossed his arms.

"As much fun as this has been, you have to pay. Oh, and my shift ends after I serve you, princess," I don't think I've seen a face redder than his before at that. It was probably from anger and embarrassment.

"OH FUCK YOU JUST GET ME THE FUCKING DRINK!" He finally spat. I think he was tired of my shenanigans.

"Will do, master," I didn't realize a face could go a deeper shade of red. He ran a hand through his charcoal hair and flicked his auburn eyes to the ground. I got him his drink and set it on the counter and he gingerly slipped over the money.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I wondered if I really did say something wrong. Maybe I took it too far.

"NO," he paused for a long moment then took the drink and started walking out.

"Wait, you forgot your change," He turned around and frowned.

"KEEP IT," I had to keep him from leaving.

"Wait a second!" I said and he turned around fully, looking more pissed than ever.

"I don't know what's got your panties in a knot but can I know your name?" Yes, good good, make conversation.

"TELL ME YOUR NAME FIRST, BULGE LICKING SON OF A FUCK," yet again, ouch.

"Dave, Dave Strider," I smirked and he huffed.

"A HIPSTER NAME FOR A HIPSTER FUCK. I'M KARKAT VANTAS," I was way more excited than I intended.

"Oooh Karkitten you flatter me so. You have a Pesterchum?" He took a sip of the coffee and gave a curt nod.

"C'mere," I ordered, in which he reluctantly obeyed. I ripped a piece of paper from the note pad on the counter and quickly scribbled down my handle. I folded the piece up neatly and shoved it into his free hand.

"I HAVE TO FINISH SOMETHING FIRST, I'LL PESTER YOU LATER," he shrugged, and with shoving the paper into his pocket he was gone.

I hung my apron up and grabbed my red hoodie. I quickly zipped it on and walked outside. It was Friday which was the day I went go see my therapist.

I entered the building, going straight to the elevator and clicking the up button. A door opened and I stepped into the empty elevator, punching in the floor number. The doors spread again and I stepped into the hallway. It was too quiet as I walked down the hall and the only thing I could hear was my own footsteps. I arrived at the door and opened it, walking in and then closing it. My therapist signaled for me to sit down on the couch which I obliged easily because I was tired.

"Hello Dave," she smiled softly and I nodded.

"Hey Rose," I looked around at the walls. By her desk was a picture of her and her girlfriend.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to get off your chest, or shall we wait and see if it wants to come up?" Rose asked politely.

"Well actually there was something I did want to have a little talk about," I swallowed a bit too loudly. Rose looked up from her clipboard.

"Yes?" She questioned, looking very interested.

"How did you know when… you know… you were a lesbian?" a light blush dusted her face as she was getting ready to tell the story.

"Basically I realized it when I had my first boyfriend. It felt uncomfortable and I suppose I just knew. My family accepted it and I found a great girlfriend," She sighed.

"What about your girlfriend?" a breath escaped my mouth.

"I just kind of realized I only want to be friends with her. I'll probably tell her tonight and hopefully she will understand like usual," I shrugged.

"Maybe she just isn't your type? Does this have to relate to your brother?" that injured my soul. I also knew, however, Rose wasn't a fan of Terezi.

"What the fuck, Rose?" I gasped. The people in the room next to us most likely heard it.

"I'm just saying. Ever since his death you've had drastic changes," I huffed.

"I guess I'm just lonely," I looked up at the clock.

"Did you love him a lot, Dave?" I let my gaze fall on Rose.

"No," I sure did feel guilty saying that.

"Would he want to know you didn't love him?" Rose was making it worse. I didn't want to talk about Bro.

"He probably wouldn't care," she sighed again.

"I think he would," I looked down at my red converse, rethinking my choices.

"Maybe… thought it seemed like Jake was more important," I crossed my arms and leaned back into the softness of the couch.

"They were partners, Dave. You were the little brother. However, he did care about you and loved you the same," Rose was surely getting tired of this. At least there were only 10 more minutes of this hell.

"Little brother my ass, more like little shit stain that got into his fucking way," I growled and sat up.

"Calm down Dave. Don't get me riled up before my next patient," Rose exhaled a little breath.

"You have another patient?" I asked quickly, maybe a little too quickly.

"Yes, I do. He's new in town but over the phone it seemed therapy would do him good," She looked back down at her clipboard, scribbling down some things. I thought maybe it was Karkat since I've never seen him before, but that had to be too good to be true.

"What's his name?" I probed. I wanted to find out more.

"He requested I didn't mention any more other than what I have told you," Rose smirked and I grumbled.

"I'm going to leave a little early," I simply stood up and walked out as Rose waved me off.

It got colder as soon as I stepped outside. It had started to rain and I had to fucking walk home in that shit. I sprinted to the apartment, not wanting to be soaked. I threw my jacked onto the floor by the door and quickly slid across the floors and into my room. I didn't bother taking a peak in Dirk's room because I didn't want to have my first breakdown over his death a week or two ago. Jake continued living with me but was constantly out.

The first thing I did was check my Pesterchum, unfortunately I had nada messages. I slumped into my chair and stared at the screen for a while. I was beat and passed out on my desk for a few hours. When I finally woke up I saw Pesterchum blinking. I quickly opened the tab and found John, Terezi, and some unknown person had pestered me.

_ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]_

_ EB: hey dave! :B_

_ EB: dave are you there?_

_ EB: daveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_ TG: woah sorry dude i fell asleep_

I thought a moment, deciding on what to say next.

_TG: what did you want?_

_ EB: i wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?_

_ TG: maybe… depends_

_ TG: you know, cool kid has shit to do_

I finally answered Terezi.

_gallowsCalibrator [GC] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG]_

_ GC: D4V3! HOLY SH1T YOU SHOULD 4NSW3R YOUR PHON3 :[_

I looked at my phone to find 12 messages from Terezi.

_TG: sorry dude i was busy as fuck today_

_ TG: also can you come to the shop tomorrow, we need to talk_

_ GC: Y34H, W3 DO! 1 H4V3 TO T3LL YOU SOM3TH1NG._

_ TG: same, so after my shift we can grab a drink and discuss this shit?_

_ GC: WOW D4V3, 1 R34LLY D1DN'T T4K3 YOU TO B3 TH3 TYP3 TO DO TH1S. H3H3H3_

_ TG: yeah there is a lot you don't know about me, listen, i gotta go, later tez_

_ turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]_

I finally stopped ignoring the unknown person and answered.

_carcinoGeneticist [CG] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG]_

_ CG: HEY STRIDER._

_ CG: DUDE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?_

_ CG: FINE I'LL JUST GO WATCH SOME MOVIES WHILE I WAIT FOR YOUR LAZY ASS TO ACTUALLY APPRECIATE I EVEN CONSIDERED TALKING TO YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE._

It was Karkat.

_ TG: woah calm your tits_

_ TG: that movie better not have been some fucking nic cage movie or shitty avatar_

_ CG: HELL NO. IT WAS SOMETHING ELSE…_

_ TG: oh god, were you watching porn?_

_ CG: FUCK YOU. IT WAS ONLY ONE OF THE BEST MOVIES EVER MADE._

_ TG: which is?_

_ CG: TITANIC._

_ TG: woah, i honestly thought you would be more interested in the horror genre, but judging by your looks you can't be over 15._

_ CG: I'M 17, YOU IGNORANT DICK PUNGENT FUCK._

_ CG: BESIDES. I PREFER ROMANCE LIKE ROMCOMS. NOW THOSE ARE THE KIND OF MOVIES I CAN WATCH PROBABLY MORE THAN 100 TIMES._

I didn't expect that in the least.

_TG: cute_

_ carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]_

Fucked up there, didn't you Strider? A few minutes later however…

_ carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]_

_ CG: SORRY._

_ TG: dude what the hell?_

_ CG: I SAID SORRY! DON'T QUESTION ME, I INFACT HAD A GREAT REASON FOR DOING THAT. _

_ TG: which was?_

_ CG: NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, PROBING ASS MUNCHER. _

_ TG: well then_

_ TG: did you want to hang out tomorrow after my shift?_

_ CG: SURE. I'LL PROBABLY GET COFFEE ANYWAY SO I'LL GIVE YOU MY ADDRESS THEN._

_ TG: we can come to my place, you know_

_ CG: I'D RATHER WAIT A WHILE FOR THAT._

_ TG: whats wrong with it?_

_ CG: I KNOW ABOUT MYSELF MORE THAN YOU DO. TRUST ME ON THIS AND QUIT COMPLAINING._

_ TG: alright whatever floats your boat_

_ TG: sorry dude but im going to bed now_

_ TG: you get some sleep too, hear me?_

_ CG… BYE._

_ turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]_

_ CG: it's not like I can…_

* * *

_A/N: pfft bad ending but there you go! It will get more exciting I promise._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YO! Sorry for the delay haha…whoops.. anywho I didn't know if I was going to add more or not but I didn't so here I am finally posting this! That was a fabulous review by the way. I'll probably write more today cause I have a few ideas... : 3**

* * *

I woke up sore. I had fallen asleep on my desk. I looked up at lit desktop screen, which was oddly brighter than usual. It almost burned my eyes but I quickly slipped on the shades that had fallen off. It was 8:17. I had to go to work at 9. I HAD WORK AT 9. I stood up quickly and tripped while going to my closet, causing a big thump. I quickly got up and bolted towards the closet. I pulled out a fresh broken record shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans that smelled clean enough. I stumbled over to my drawers and got out a pair of red checkered boxers. I swiftly staggered to the bathroom- if that's even possible.

I threw my shades into the sink and started the shower. I placed my clothing on the toilet seat and stripped to my boxers. Turning around to face the mirror, I examined myself in the mirror. Spread across my stomach was multiple battle scars, aka strife scars from fights with Bro. There were some wounds that scabbed over and weren't fully healed yet, those were from a two weeks prior strife.

I shook my head; I didn't want to look anywhere but at my scars from Bro. I turned on my heels, slipping off my boxers and hitting the shower. It was warm and its hot temperature surged my skin with a tint of red. I admire the color because it made me feel special. It reminded me of a blush and I liked to make people feel nervous. My skin was pale, yes, but Bro helped me from a distance to keep my looks unreadable. I really missed him, even though I couldn't ever tell him anything. I was afraid of him being disappointed in me.

I realized I didn't have much time so I finished washing up and stepped out. I dried off my body and got dressed. My hair was wet but I didn't have time to blow dry it- ironically- per usual. I strolled out of the bathroom and took a look at the time. It was 8:39. I had time for some toast and then I could sprint to work.

I went to the kitchen and poured a glass of aj and toasted some toast. After shoving that in my mouth I slipped on my red converse and favorite red jacket that smelled like apple juice and maybe alcohol. I then exited the apartment and my plan didn't go perfectly. I fell down 4 flights of stairs before finally being able to stop myself and then limping to work.

I rang in just in time and took off my jacket, replacing it with the stupid apron. It really wasn't cool but I always said it was for irony. I leaned on the counter and looked out the front doors. My heart skipped a beat when I thought I saw Bro. I mean, maybe it was possible. I thought for a moment and wondered if he was still alive. He couldn't be though; he died in front of me…

Stop thinking of Bro. Just stop. I still had Jake; but fuck him. He hated me. But Bro's death wasn't exactly my fault. I didn't want to think about it. I unexpectedly fell face first into the counter once I was revived from my thoughts. A few customers looked at me and I just waved. Finally, a few people came in and ordered, at least that distracted me for a while. I became bored and started drawing some pictures on the notepad. I somehow ended up doodling John. He was my best friend here since I kind of.. you know.. moved. After the big move my other friend Jade gave me some bad news. She was moving to a different country so it'd be expensive to travel and visit her. To make it worse, she'd be somewhere without internet so we couldn't talk over Pesterchum. I guess all the stress was adding up and I was so depressed but I didn't want to admit it. No one saw through me anyway.

I served a few more people and before I knew it Karkat strolled in. He slammed a paper on the counter and a few people looked over.

"HEY FUCKTARD, THERE YOU GO," I looked over the paper, it was his address.

"Dude, I can't go today, but tomorrow I will alright? I feel pretty shitty today," Karkat frowned like a disappointed child. Then Terezi walked in.

"THEN GET ME MY FUCKING COFFEE," He was obviously upset but played it off like nothing. I wasn't going to push him because I certainly wasn't in the mood to be pushed either. I had spent the whole day obscuring in self-pity. That was sick and Bro wouldn't like that. I definitely needed some time to myself so I had to make the thing with Terezi quick.

I gave Karkat his coffee, which he didn't even bother to say thank you for. My shift ended and I switched out my apron for my jacket then sat down at the table where Terezi was seated.

"It's about time your shift ended," Terezi chuckled and I just rolled my eyes behind my shades.

"Look, I don't think we can work out anymore Terezi," I huffed and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Wonderful," she snarled. "Are we still friends?"

"Yeah totally, I just don't think I like you in the matter of dating…" She pouted but it quickly turned into a grin.

"Alright! I can't wait until school starts, I have plenty of friends I want you to meet," Terezi cackled and stood up.

"Didn't you need to tell me something?" I quirked an eyebrow and she bit her lip.

"I've already said it," Terezi smiled her signature smile and ran out of the shop. It had been a long day but I wasn't done. I stood up and walked out of the coffee shop too. I took my good old time getting back to the apartment. Unusually, when I got there, Jake wasn't anywhere to be seen. His door was open and his room was a complete and utter mess. I blew it off and walked passed Dirk's room. I peaked in and mumbled some words. I quickly went to my own room, ignoring my computer and going straight to my bed.

I didn't sleep, no, instead I just laid there. I was an ample mess and it was sickening. I really wanted a friend, someone else like John.. Just someone I could relate more to and actually talk to. My thoughts traveled and I realized I could have totally forgotten about my hell day and I could have gone over Karkat's but no, I had to be a fucking prick and go home to dwell on things that passed. I really was convincing myself that I was worthless. To my surprise, around when it started to get dark I heard a few familiar pings from Pesterchum. I adversely got up and walked over to my computer.

_carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]_

_CG: HEY ASSLAMP._

_CG: UH ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU LOOKED SORTA SICK…_

_CG: I CAN SEE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ME ALRIGHT BUT SOME REASSURANCE THAT YOU'RE OKAY WOULD BE NICE. SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY WORRY ABOUT YOU._

_TG: calm down cancer_

_TG: look im fine_

_TG: i guess i was just a little out of it today_

_CG: OH PLEASE… THAT'S SO REASSURING. DO I HAVE TO COME OVER THERE AND TAKE CARE OF YOU?_

_TG: what no i am perfectly capable of taking care of myself_

_CG: YEAH RIGHT._

_TG: well..?_

_CG: WHAT?_

_TG: is this the only reason you pestered me?_

_CG: SHIT I HAVE TO GO… BUT ANSWER THIS STRIDER._

_TG: yes?_

_CG: YOU NEVER TOLD ME HOW OLD YOU ARE._

_TG: 17, starting school at alternia high in two week, senior_

_CG: WELL I GUESS I'LL BE SEEING YOU THERE TOO, HUH?_

_TG: really?_

_CG: SORRY I HAVE TO GO. LATER STRIDER._

_carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]_

I felt fantastic after those few words from Karkat. He wasn't really heartless just brought up with the cold. He was unwelcoming until he was curious or could relate. I can honestly say I slept well after a rather mentally rough and stressful day.


End file.
